Memories
by mockingjaypins
Summary: Han pasado unos años desde la guerra y todos tienes historias que contar, Zuko tiene problemas siendo el señor del fuego, Katara y Aang viven el mejor momento de su vida,Sokka aun siente el fantasma de Yue sobre su vida, y Toph tiene una noche loca con algún desconocido... aparición especial de Azula como la villana, los invito a leer.
1. Recuerdos en la nación del fuego

Capitulo 1:Recuerdos en la nación del fuego.

Era invierno pero a pesar de eso en la nación del fuego, el clima, templado, era como el habitual. Después de mas de 10 años de haber terminado la guerra de los 100 años misma que su bisabuelo el Señor del fuego Sozin había empezado usando el poder del cometa que nombraron en su nombre para destruir a los nómadas aire, 120 años había pasado desde entonces, aun recordaba con una punzada de odio y vergüenza aquellos días en los que trataba de recuperara su honor capturando al entonces mito del que el Avatar se trataba, una sonrisa torcida, distraída, aprecio en su cara, las memorias de su difunto tío, el dragón del este el general Iroh llegaron a su mente como cada mañana al amanecer, recordaba con alegría los consejos de su tío..

_Flashback. _

El entonces príncipe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego se encontraba tendido en el suelo con fiebre después de haber tomado una de las decisiones que hubieran cambiado su vida. Su tío el general Iroh, ex heredero al trono, se encontraba sentado a su lado, despreocupado, con una taza de té verde en las manos, así era su tío, despreocupado, feliz, paciente… era todo lo contrario pero ha la vez muy parecido a su resentido, impaciente e indeciso sobrino.

-Ahhh…- su sobrino se levanto de la colchoneta que se encontraba tendida a modo de cama en las tablas de madera del suelo, quejándose. Iroh ya se imaginaba que algún día Zuko se encontraría en esta situación, también ya se imaginaba el dolor por el que estaría pasando, lo decía por experiencia propia, a su edad el era igual, impaciente, indeciso, pero su destino se topo con una encrucijada cuando visito o mas bien invadió a los guerreros del Sol, en el templo de maestros fuego mas antiguo del mundo, sus edificios, sus pirámides mejor dicho, cubiertas casi hasta los cimientos por la naturaleza era magnificas, el entonces jóven príncipe caminaba con disgusto y cautela, por aquella selva que le parecía tan antinatural, el había crecido entre arboles de cerezo, pequeñas fuentes, ambiente cálido, y todos los lujos y comodidades, en fin el era un príncipe.

En esta selva incivilizada, el ambiente húmedo le resultaba extremadamente bochornoso, el ruido demasiado alto y molesto como para poder si quiera oír sus propios pensamientos, el suelo que manchaba sus botas era sucio, lleno de pequeños insectos, aquella muestra de la naturaleza le parecía, en cierto punto, intimidante.

Aquellos valientes guerreros le enseñaron la naturaleza y el origen de su fuego-control, ellos vieron en su corazón a alguien noble, el aprendió que el dominio del fuego no era, como el siempre había pensado; ira rabia y enojo, que hasta entonces alimentado el dominio de su elemento, el estaba muy equivocado, el fuego era vida, el fuego era amor, el fuego era… felicidad.

El había llegado con el fin de conquistar y se fue, encaminado en un viaje solitario alrededor del mundo. Cuando llego al reino tierra, el maravilloso reino tierra, experimento la misma metamorfosis que Zuko atravesaba en estos momentos, un maestro tierra llamado Xen lo acogió amablemente en su casa, y le dijo lo mismo que el repetiría a su sobrino momentos después.

-Has llegado a la encrucijada de tu destino, aquí decides en quien quieres convertirte y que quieres lograr.- Le dijo de forma pasiva Xen al jóven Iroh mientras servía un poco de té.

-¿Por qué siempre haces té, me desesperas, tú siempre haciendo té, de que diablos nos sirve?- inquirió el príncipe irritado.

El hombre río.

-Mi querido Iroh, como veras, el té es una de esas perfectas combinaciones de los 4 elementos.- tomo una tetera con agua- Agua…fuego ¿Me serías tan amable?- Iroh inmediatamente capto la indirecta, movió sus mano y encendió un pequeño fuego en la pequeña fogata que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. Xen puso con sumo cuidado el pequeño traste en el fuego.

- Tierra- Xen hizo un movimiento con el que movió un pequeño bloque de roca solida hacia su dirección, saco de su túnica una pequeña bolsa de tela con hojas, mismas que puso en las tazas que ya tenia preparadas.

- Y aire.

Cuando por fin el agua estuvo al punto de bullición, el maestro tierra apago el fuego con un pequeño movimiento, trayendo consigo la pequeña tetera de metal hacia los dos, sirvió agua caliente a las pequeñas tasas de cerámica y con un pequeño abanico empezó a soplar el agua. Poco a poco esta empezó a enfriar, el hombre era tan experto en esto que dejo de soplar cuando el agua estaba en su punto medio, y las hojas empezaban ya a colorar el té.

-Toma- el amable hombre de cabellos cafés le extiendo una de las tazas.

Iroh se sentó, en el reino tierra hacia frío, no era como para congelarse, pero el príncipe acostumbrado a la madera y metal cálido de su nación, sufría con la tierra, tan fría y solida. Como extrañaba la nación del fuego. Iroh dio un sorbo a aquel té, el mejor té que nunca había probado, ni siquiera en su cálida nación en aquel lujoso palacio en el que el solía vivir, hacían un té tan delicioso, la mente de Iroh estaba relajada, en trance por el delicioso olor que aquel liquido verdoso emanaba, su organismo gozo cada gota de aquel delicioso té, sin duda sus papilas gustativas disfrutaron inmensamente aquella bebida caliente, nunca en su relativamente corta vida, el príncipe de 25 años, había pensado en probar algo así.

Iroh no supo cuando se quedo dormido, solo supo que a la mañana siguiente despertó como alguien totalmente nuevo, el sol antes molesto ante sus ojos, ahora se veía radiante y hermoso, se acerco al marco de la ventana y respiro con entusiasmo grandes cantidades de aire, dio las gracias a Xen por aquella enseñanza, así como también lo recompenso con algo de dinero, el general se fue, a su siguiente parada, la tribu agua del norte, el sabia que no podía ir como el príncipe de la nación del fuego, así que fue como un infiltrado, se sentía incomodo en aquel ambiente hecho enteramente de agua congelada, ahí si hacia frio, pero se sentaba cada mañana en la plaza principal a distancia de los estudiantes del maestro Sikru , a observarlos, sus movimientos eran hipnotizantes, suaves, fluidos y libres.

Iroh paso 5 meses en aquella tribu, fue lo mas relajante del mundo, y en ese tiempo, dado que tenia mucho tiempo libre, aprendió a hacer té como nadie en el mundo, al principio su té era insípido, y generalmente se desesperaba y quemaba todo, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió la técnica, gracias a su fuego control aprendió a sentir la temperatura exacta del agua y así saber cuando agregar las hojas al agua.

_Fin del flashback. _

Zuko recordaba con inmenso cariño a su querido tío, el se convirtió en una figura paterna en sus días de príncipe desterrado. El sonido del agudo lloriqueo de un bebé, de su bebé, lo saco de sus pensamientos, hace tan solo 5 meses se había convertido en padre de una hermosa niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados, era tan feliz. El y su ahora esposa Mai la nombraron Ursa, en honor a la madre de Zuko, el señor del fuego sonrió, camino hacía la cama que el y Mai compartían desde hace 7 años, beso en la frente a su esposa y fue camino hacía la cuna de su hija, la sostuvo en brazos, no podía creerlo, era SU HIJA, seguía sin creerlo incluso después de que la sostuvo por primera vez, ese día supo que querría sentir eso de nuevo, su hija Ursa era lo mejor que le había pasado, claro después de haberse casado con Mai. El la arrullo un rato hasta que la pequeña princesa se quedo dormida, era tan diminuta tan frágil, pero a la vez tan…viva. Eran de esos momentos en los que recordaba que el fuego era vida, no destrucción e ira. Sus deberes como el señor del fuego empezaban, lamentablemente, demasiado temprano, empezó a vestirse con la ropa tradicional de la nación del fuego, ato su cabello, estaba a punto de irse, cuando su esposa despertó.

-¿Enserio tienes que irte?- dijo la chica que ahora no llevaba su peinado habitual, si no el cabello suelto, para Zuko despertar y verla a su lado, de esa manera, calmada y dormida, era intoxicante, en el buen modo.

-Lo siento cariño, el señor del fuego no puede darse el lujo de despertarse tarde- dijo Zuko de manera sarcástica alzando los hombros.

-Las mañanas son malvadas- replico la esposa de Zuko.

Mai se levanto, y camino hacia Zuko, tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso, el tomo la cintura de su esposa, y acorto el espacio entre ellos, ella puso sus manos en su cuello, solo rompieron aquel apasionado beso para poder respirar, al final y después de estar besándose por largo tiempo, Zuko dijo:

-Tengo que irme, vuelvo para comer- El maestro fuego guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación.


	2. Conocido desconocido

Capitulo 2: Conocido desconocido.

La maestra tierra despertó, sabía que era de día, la temperatura del ambiente se lo decía, también sabía que la persona que estaba alado de ella estaba todavía dormí… ¡LA PERSONA QUE ESTABA A SU LADO!

La primera reacción de Toph fue gritar, y así lo hizo. El hombre que se encontraba aun dormido en su cama, EN SU CAMA, ¿Cómo paso esto? la joven de 20 años estaba aterrorizada, sabía que se encontraba desnuda, tomo la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y se levanto.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con su tono habitual, rudo.

-¿Que no me recuerdas, preciosa?- el hombre respondió con voz seductora pero amable.

El hombre salió de la cama que había estado compartiendo con la bandida ciega, esta inmediatamente sentido sus vibraciones y su cuerpo acercándose a ella, hizo unos cuantos movimientos, sin dejar que la sabana se le cayese del cuerpo, y atrapo al hombre en una prisión de roca, el hombre solo sonrió el era un maestro tierra al igual que ella, de forma impresionante hundió su cuerpo en la tierra, Toph estaba en posición de ataque, sintió sus vibraciones detrás de ella, estaban cara a cara cuando el la atrapo en un beso. Los labios del chico eran cálidos y a este punto ya le eran familiares

-Ahora ya te recuerdo- volvió a besar al hombre.

_Flashback._

La noche anterior Toph había acudido una fiesta, el cumpleaños de Sokka para ser más exactos, ella estaba comiendo algo de pastel en una mesa junto con sus amigos cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba, esa noche Katara y Suki la habían ayudado arreglarse para ir a la fiesta, le habían arreglado el cabello dejándolo suelto, y la dejaron que conservara sus pies descalzos con tal de que accediera a ponerse un hermoso vestido verde sin mangas y que le llegaba a las rodillas. Los latidos de la persona que se acercaba empezaron a acelerarse mientras se acercaba a ella, Toph sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía que no era por Katara o Suki, ellas estaban comprometidas ya, ella sabía que era por ella, sus mejillas empezaron arder, las chicas al parecer se dieron cuenta por que se levantaron para ir a bailar, el chico se sentó a lado de ella, los latidos de la chica comenzaron a acelerarse también, nadie nunca había sentido nada así por ella, Toph miro hacia otro lado, el joven tomo su mano, la mano del chico era cálida y suave, la muchacha ciega no retiro su mano, esa sensación era agradable, el chico llevo la mano de Toph hacia sus labios y la beso, la chica rio, tapando su boca con la otra mano.

-¿Me permitiría este baile?- pregunto el chico con voz picara y dulce. La maestra tierra ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una música lenta había empezado.

Toph se sonrojo más.

-P.., pero yo no se bailar- admitió la chica, un poco apenada.

-Pues entonces, mi querida dama, yo le enseñare.- El chico levanto a Toph de su asiento y la acerco hasta su pecho, sus labios estaban casi rozándose. Aquel chico misterioso era increíblemente asombroso para Toph, nunca pensó que alguien así podría interesarse en ella.

Los dos caminaron al centro de la pista de baile, Toph puso su mano en el hombro de aquel chico, era alto. El chico puso su mano en la cintura de la chica, y las manos libres se unieron. Las manos de ella no eran suaves pero tampoco eran feas, eran pequeñas y delicadas, eran hermosas. Las manos de el eran cálidas y suaves, y amplias, eran reconfortantes.

A lo lejos Katara bailaba con Aang, quien ahora era más alto que ella, los dos bailaban muy cerca, los dos ya tenían una hija, Kya de un año, la pequeña, ahora estaba dormida en el lomo de Appa, mientras Momo la cuidaba.

Sokka bailaba al mismo ritmo con Suki, al igual que Zuko con Mai, y ahora Toph bailaba con este misterioso hombre; de la misma manera. La maestra tierra siempre había sido dura, pero incluso la tierra se convierte en barro, aquel chico era su debilidad.

Los dos seguían unidos.

-Llevamos toda la noche aquí, y aun no se tu nombre.- Inquirió Toph con un toque de su normal humor.

-Corps.- Dijo el chico.

-Toph.- Dijo la chica.

-Si ya lo sé.- Dijo Corps.-Sabes Toph siempre e querido hacer esto. Entonces el tomo su cara, acortando todo el espacio que había entre ellos y la beso. Era el primer beso de Toph, se sintió…maravilloso. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, le encanto, no supo como, pero llegaron a una posada que se encontraba cerca, ella sabía lo que pasaría después, pero nada la detuvo, sus cuerpos se movían al compás de una música que solo ellos dos escuchaban, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno, y sellaron su amor en ese cuarto. Los besos se convirtieron en caricias, y las caricias en algo más.

_Fin del flashback. _

Corps era un chico 3 años mayor que Toph, de cabello achocolatado y ojos más verdes que el jade, era alto y al igual que Toph un maestro tierra. Toph siempre pensó que nadie sabía sobre ella pero el, el se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera vez, su familia también era una de las más acomodadas en el reino tierra, Corps vivía tan solo dos casa debajo de la de los Bei Fong, el la amaba, lo sabía, cada mañana se escapaba de sus asuntos en casa para poder ir a verla, el día en que partió para enseñarle tierra control a Aang el estaba a punto de decláresele, desde entonces nunca la volvió a ver, pero verla ahí, en la fiesta fue como un regalo de los espíritus, era igual o más hermosa de como solía recordarla, su amor renació, igual que una herida que se abre, solo que esto fue sin dolor.

Los días pasaron y una semana después, ellos ya habían tenido citas, habían salido a pasear, incluso habían practicado tierra control juntos, y entonces paso, el le propuso matrimonio, ella encantada acepto. La boda fue tan solo 4 días después todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Katara, Aang y su hija Kya, Sokka, Suki, incluso Zuko Mai y su recién nacida hija Ursa estaban ahí, incluso sus padres acudieron. Era el día más feliz de su vida. Ella hablaba con Katara cuando Sokka se acerco a SU ESPOSO y le dijo, con su boomerang en la mano y un trago en la otra:

-Trátala bien, ella es mi mejor amiga, si me entero de que la lastimaste seré el primero en enterarme y esto- alzo el arma- pasara de estar en mi mano, a estar en tu cara. Hizo énfasis en esto último y se fue.

4 días habían pasado desde la boda, los dos dormían juntos, entonces ella lo sintió, una leve vibración pero fue suficiente para saberlo, estaba embrazada.

Viajo al polo sur donde Aang y Katara vivían. Ella sabía que Katara era solo una curandera pero eso la convertía en doctora también ¿No?

Para su suerte Aang no estaba.

Toph toco la puerta Corps la acompañaba, aquí ella era totalmente ciega, Katara abrió para llevarse una sorpresa al ver a su amiga y a su esposo.

-Toph que sorpresa, ¿Qué hacen los dos por aquí?

-Necesito un consejo- voltio a ver a su esposo- ¿Nos dejarías solas un momento?

-Claro- Respondió el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Toph entro en la casa, Katara pensó que su amiga la seguiría, pero olvido que no había mucha tierra en su casa que Toph pudiera usar para ver, solo lo recordó cuando su amiga tropezó con un pequeño juguete de Kya.

-Lo siento Toph, olvide que no puedes ver nada aquí-

-Si ya me di cuenta, reina del azúcar-.

Las dos rieron, hace mucho que Toph no llamaba a Katara de esa forma.

La maestra agua, tomo la mano de Toph y finalmente, pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa Toph? Te veo distraída y un poco pálida ¿Estas enferma?- Katara puso su mano en la frente de Toph, no tenía fiebre o algo parecido pero Toph no se veía bien.

-Es que…- La maestra tierra dudo un segundo- creo que… creo que estoy embarazada- Toph dijo esto en voz baja. Katara no había escuchado a Toph de esta manera no al menos desde que la escucho hablar con Sokka en aquel acantilado de la nación del fuego, eso había sido hace tanto, su amiga nunca usaba ese tono.

-Por todos los espíritus…- Katara aun no terminaba cuando Toph la interrumpió.

-Por favor Katara, no me sermonees…- Toph no pudo terminar debido a que Katara la atrapo en un abrazo.

-No Toph, iba a decir que… es maravilloso.

-Pero es que aun no estoy segura, quiero asegurarme, se que eres solo una curandera y no una doctora pero…

-Oh si claro, si.

Katara hizo que Toph levantara su playera para poder examinar su vientre con mayor claridad, con su agua control, levanto un poco del liquido que tenía en un cuenco a su lado, lo puso en el estomago de Toph. Efectivamente ella podía sentir que había algo en su interior, algo vivo.

Toph sentía un cosquilleo en su abdomen, era como una ligera vibración, se sentía bien.

-Felicidades Toph vas a ser madre.- Katara tenia lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos.

Las lágrimas también empezaron a salir por los ojos blanquinos de Toph. Era tan feliz, iba a ser madre.

Su vida no podía ser mejor.


	3. Despidiéndome de la Luna, parte 1

Capitulo 3: Despidiéndome de la Luna parte 1.

Todas las noches escuchaba un susurro, una débil y suave voz, la de la luna, su luna. Como la extrañaba, ¿Había sido su culpa perderla? No, claro que no. El nunca hubiera hecho nada que la lastimara. No podía culpar a nadie, había sido la decisión de Yue, el quiso detenerla pero sabía que no podía contradecir a una princesa que se quería sacrificar por su pueblo, el podía haber sido egoísta y detenerla pero, sin la luna, el mundo seria un caos, el lo sabía, muy bien.

-Sokka, únete conmigo, mi lobo, mi guerrero… ven.- Su voz sonaba hueca, como un eco.

-No puedo…- el chico corría el riesgo de llorar.

Sokka estaba sentado al borde de la ventana, con los pies colgando hacia afuera, todas las noches a la misma hora, a la medianoche, salía al borde de la ventana, y la miraba, sentía que la miraba a ella, a Yue, la hermosa chica de largo y blanco cabello y brillantes ojos azules, entonces como siempre, se fue a su cama, y entonces como siempre Yue apareció fuera de su ventana, y lo miro, ¿Con tristeza? ¿Con anhelo? No lo sabía, esa intensa mirada azul, se había ido, solo un pequeño destello de aquel color quedaba, y no era suficiente para descifrar lo que sus ojos vacíos querían decirle.

-¿A que te refieres a ir contigo?- pregunto Sokka.

-Me refiero a… morir- la chica esbozo una sonrisa- unirte conmigo, vivir conmigo, estar conmigo… en el mundo espiritual.

Las comisuras de Yue bajaron hasta formar una línea.

-No puedo- replico Sokka.

-Claro que puedes… solo sígueme.

Su voz ahora era… dulce, intoxicante, hermosa. Sokka salió de su cama, y camino directo hacia la ventana, lento, muy lento. Subió al borde de la ventana, Yue estaba afuera, lo esperaba, a él, solo a el.

En su mente veía un camino hecho de hielo, al final se encontraba ella, esperando a que llegara, para huir juntos, estaba a un paso de llegar a ella, solo tenía que saltar un pequeño estanque donde se encontraban dos peces uno blanco y uno negro, persiguiéndose, haciendo un circulo, el joven guerrero miro los peces, los conocía muy bien, eran espíritus, el del Ying y el Yang, el bien y el mal, eran los responsables de mantener el equilibrio en su mundo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar escucho una voz, a lo lejos, la voz de su hermana.

-¡Sokka, ¿que haces?

La voz Katara lo saco de su mundo, la cara de Yue desapareció y el cayo, hacia el vació…

* * *

**_Se que este es un poco corto, pero es que esta es como una historia dentro de la historia, y preferí, dividirla no quiero que sean mas de 4, pero quien sabe, les daré un adelanto del próximo capitulo. _**

**_-Suki aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo... Sukka moment :3 _**

**_-¿Serán visiones o Sokka en realidad ve a Yue durante la noche? _**

**_Gracias por leer dejen sus reviews. _**


	4. Despidiéndome de la Luna, parte 2

Capítulo 2: Despidiéndome de la Luna parte 2.

La voz de Katara me saco de mi trance, vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, mientras me daba cuenta de que estaba cayendo hacia el vacío, "Si que te saliste con la tuya cariño", pensé dirigiéndome a Yue, casi la pude ver sonreir. Entonces recuerdos empezaron a pasar por mi mente, las imágenes pasaron rápidamente:

El nacimiento de Katara, la muerte de mi madre, todos esos momentos con Zuko, Toph, Aang y Suki; las peleas con mi hermana, los besos con Yue. Aun recordaba sus labios, su sabor, su textura, eran suaves como la piel de un durazno, y dulces como la miel, eran cálidos y reconfortantes, me gustaban.

Entonces sonreí moví mis labios murmurando un silencioso "adiós" y me prepare para lo que sea que viniera después. Vi sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules.

Los deseos de la Luna se estaba cumpliendo y al fin su lobo regresaría para estar con ella… PARA SIEMPRE.

O al menos eso creí.

Abri los ojos y vi a Yue mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿Ya estaba ahí?

-Yue…-murmure con voz temblorosa. Todo a mi alrededor me saba vueltas, y veía todo doble.

-Sokka…¿Estas bien?- Era la voz de Katara.

-Yue…¿Por qué tienes las voz de Katara?

-Idiota…es por que es Katara- esta vez era Toph, también se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de mí.

-Sokka… me alegra tanto que estés bien.

Katara me abrazo, me sentía peor que el día en que tome jugo de cactus, mi vista empezó a nublarse y sentí mucha pesadez en la cabeza, intente pararme pero lo único que supe es que me desmaye, solo escuche a lo lejos a Aang…

-Cuidado esta a punto de desmayarse…

El guerrero trato de levantarse pero no pudo, cayo al frío suelo debajo de sus pies, ¿Que había pasado realmente?, ni el mismo lo sabía, sus amigos lo levantaron y lo pusieron sobre su cama, a lo lejos se escuchaba el mar, Katara estaba preocupada algo estaba mal, el mar nunca había estado así, la marea era muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Suki también estaba con ellos recién había llegado de Kyosi para visitar a Sokka, los dos se mandaban cartas continuamente, y la ultima carta de Sokka la había preocupado mucho. Los dos se había distanciado un poco desde la guerra, Suki tenia la tarea de restaurar su isla, y debía entrenar a nuevas guerreras para poder seguir con el legado de las guerreras Kyoshi y bueno, Sokka estaba demasiado ocupado en Ciudad República.

-¿Sokka?...- pregunto Suki, estaba muy preocupada, incluso más que Katara, se encontraba arrodillada a su lado, tomo su mano era cálida y suave, entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

El chico seguía dormido, demasiado inmerso en sus sueños como para poder responder, pero a pesar de eso, muy profundo en su mente, sabia quien le estaba hablando, y de manera inconsciente sonrió.

* * *

**_PD: Gracias por leer, si les gusto la historia por favor dejen reviews. :DD _**

**_Adelantos..._**

**_¿De que creen que traten las cartas que Sokka y Suki se mandaban? _**

**_¿Que le pasaba al mar? _**

**_¿Que pasara entre Sokka y Yue? _**


	5. Despidiéndome de la Luna, parte 3

Capitulo 5: Despidiéndome de la Luna parte 3.

Katara sabía que su hermano tenia algo, estaba preocupada muy preocupada, algo estaba mal y ella tenía que averiguarlo. La maestra agua había mandado a todos a dormir incluso a Suki pero ella se negó a dejar a Sokka solo, si estando consiente estuvo a punto de suicidarse ¿Qué no haría en este estado?, no quería verla más preocupada de lo que ya estaba así que la dejo quedarse, Suki se veía enferma, todo el color se le había ido de la cara, y tenia círculos morados debajo de los ojos, se había quedado toda la noche en vela cuidando de Sokka.

Katara entro al cuarto de su hermano y vio a Suki recargada al borde de la cama, tomando la mano de Sokka entre las suyas, la maestra agua se acerco a donde su amiga se encontraba, sacudió su hombro ligeramente… no debió hacerlo.

Suki era una guerrera de nacimiento, atenta al menor de los movimientos, y al menor de los sonidos, su mente estaba en otro lugar y su corazón demasiado acelerado como para poder razonar adecuadamente, su instinto guerrero la controlaba, y cuando Katara hizo eso, automáticamente ella barrio su pie por un lado del tobillo de Katara, y antes de que Katara cayera al suelo tomo una de sus muñecas evitando que esta cayera, su largo cabello oscuro rozaba el piso, la maestra agua estaba desconcertada.

Suki levanto la vista, sus ojos eran círculos negros, atrapados por la adrenalina del momento, sus pupilas se contrajeron y el color regreso a sus iris, ayudo a su amiga a levantarse.

-Katara…lo siento…yo…-las palabras habían quedado absorbidas por el nudo que estaba formándose en su garganta. Pero incluso la guerrera más fuerte tiene sentimientos, Suki no era la excepción, se desplomo en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Esta bien Suki…yo tampoco debí haber hecho eso.

-Es que todo esto… es mi culpa.

Suki y Sokka habían estado mandándose cartas los últimos meses, era el único vínculo que hasta ahora los mantenía unidos, pero las últimas cartas que Sokka le habían mandado eran algo…preocupantes:

**_"Querida Suki:_**

**_¿No te has fijado en lo hermosa que se ve la Luna últimamente? Su brillo es tan…hipnotizante. No lo sé es difícil de explicar._**

**_Todavía no e podio conseguir un buen apartamento aquí, así que me estoy quedando con Aang y Katara en la isla, tiene una muy linda vista al mar, pero hay algo raro aquí, siento como cada noche la marea, las olas chocando contras las rocas, y el sonido del agua, me pacifica y me tranquiliza, hasta que me quedo dormido. Pero últimamente, siento como si estuviera diciéndome algo, es como una voz diciendo mi nombre…Sokka. Es muy raro. _**

**_Hoy compre una planta en el mercado, Toph me llevo hasta allá, dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer cerca de ahí, y aprovecho para llevarme. Es un lugar muy hermoso, debería mostrártelo cuando vengas. Casi al salir me encontré con el puesto de una mujer que vendía plantas, encontré una muy linda llamas "as de luna" me dijo que era buena para abrir la mente y descubrir si algo nos atormentaba, me parecido buena idea comprarla y así lo hice. _**

**_Desde entonces e estado teniendo el mismo sueño:_**

**_Estoy cruzando un rio congelado, voy dando los pasos muy lentos, cuidando no pisar las zonas más delgadas, y cuando estoy a punto de terminar el camino veo la luna, levanto mi pie para seguir caminando, y lo vuelvo a apoyar en el hielo, pero esta vez ya no hay hielo donde apoyarse y caigo al agua helada, que vuelve a congelarse cuando intento salir, siempre despierto cuando estoy a punto de quedarme sin aire. No se que signifique este sueño, pero algo no huele bien por aquí. _**

**_PD: Espero que todo vaya bien en Kyoshi. _**

**_Te quiere Sokka. "_**

Suki, saco el fajo de cartas que escondía en su cintura y se lo acerco a Katara. La maestra agua le dio una mirada a su amiga como diciendo "les echaré un vistazo" y dejo que Suki se quedara dormida en el sillón que estaba en la habitación de Sokka y empezó a leer las cartas…no sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no iba por el buen camino.

* * *

_**Adelantos:**_

_**¿ Tendrá algo que ver la mujer que le vendió la planta a Sokka? **_

_**¿Que sería no "ir por el buen camino"? **_

_**¿Que querrá decir el sueño de Sokka?**_

_**PD: les agradezco sus reviews, me hacen feliz :3 **_


	6. Despidiéndome de la Luna, parte 4

Capitulo 6: Despidiéndome de la Luna parte 4.

En el despunte del alba, Aang salto fuera de su cama, misma que ahora compartía con Katara, sentía algo, que era muy difícil de explicar, y entonces se sentó a meditar…

La maestra agua despertó al sentir como Aang se movía debajo de las sabanas, miro aun con sueño los pasos de su esposo, y entonces sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar…

Katara parpadeo varias veces, pensando estar todavía en un sueño, hace mucho que Aang no había entrado en el estado Avatar, las lágrimas empezaron a salir desesperadamente de los ojos de la chica, era muy peligroso, inmediatamente se acerco a el, asustada, muy asustada.

-¿Aang?- dijo la chica entre sollozos, el no respondió. Katara no supo que hacer, algo le decía que era mejor esperar, salió de la habitación aun con lágrimas en los ojos, camino hasta la cocina y tomo algo de agua, luego fue hasta la habitación de Kya, rebusco en su cuna, en la que aun dormía a pesar de que tenía un año, casi dos; una manta azul con bordados naranjas y rojos cubría todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello.

-¿Kya?, despierta necesito que me acompañes con Toph…- la maestra había sacudido ligeramente el hombre de su pequeña hija, la cabeza de una muñeca de trapo idéntica a su hija cayo de lado mostrando una macabra sonrisa hecha con botones azules…

-¡No, no…esto no puede estar pasando!...¿Ky…Ky…Kya? ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto con apenas un hilo de voz… entonces escucho la voz de Kya, llamándola mientras se alejaba…

-Mami…

Aang abrió los ojos, el ambiente era frio, y parecía estar solo coloreado por tonos azules, n siquiera tubo que pensarlo demasiado, estaba en el mundo espiritual.

El maestro aire se encontraba en un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes, una bahía, sin duda. Se encontraba flotando boca arriba en el agua, viendo la luna, una luna llena, blanca como la nieve. La marea se movía en un suave y lento oleaje, en un momento sintió mucha paz… y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la arena, rápidamente se incorporo, tosiendo algo del agua que había tragado. A unos pocos metros de el había una chica sentada abrazándose las rodillas. Aang empezó a caminar hacia ella atraído por un misterioso magnetismo que lo hacia querer acercarse…

Y entonces como si la chica sintiera que el venia en su dirección levanto la vista…era Yue.

Era Yue pero algo era diferente en ella algo más que el hecho de que era un espíritu, su cara…

-Yue… ¿Pero que le ha pasado a tu cara?

La chica bajo la vista dejando que su fantasmal cabello blanco le callera sobre la cara. Entonces empezó a recitar algo, en voz baja:

_Había una Luna que amaba a un Lobo. _

_Y un Lobo que amaba a una Luna._

_Y una guerrera que amaba a un Lobo._

_Y una niña que desapareció de su cuna._

_Y una mujer desquiciada, que ponerle fin a todo esto…necesitaba. _

_El fuego se propaga._

_El agua escasea._

_La tierra se ablanda y…_

_El aire se acaba. _

Con estas ultimas palabras, Yue desapareció. Y entonces Aang abrió sus ojos. Rapidas imágenes pasaron por sus ojos… su hija, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Azula, y antes de que abriera los ojos vio una planta. El sabia que la había visto antes, solo necesitaba recordar donde. Al mismo instante Katara llego a su habitación, tenía una cara de desconcertada…

-Katara… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Aang preocupado.

-Es Kya, alguien se la llevo…- los ojos de la maestra agua empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"_Y una niña que desapareció de su cuna"_

Las palabras de Yue empezaron a tomas sentido. ¿Estaría dándole una advertencia?

-¿Cómo esta Sokka?, pregunto Aang tomando los hombros de la maestra agua, había un tono de desesperación en su voz.

- ¿Uh?... secuestraron a nuestra hija y pregun…tas…por…- Katara corto la frase poco a poco… dejo las palabras en el aire y dejo la habitación, corrió hacia la de su hermano, abrió la puerta y entonces lo vio.

Una enredadera gigante que subía por el borde de la cama, por las paredes, por…todo. Sokka estaba muy débil en la cama, Suki trataba de cortar todo lo que podía pero era inútil, Katara trato de controlar el agua de la planta, funciono. "Justo a tiempo" pensó la chica, una de las plantas (que por cierto parecían estar controlándose por si solas) estaba a punto de enredarse alrededor del cuello de su hermano, cuando ella llego a salvarlos, toda el agua dentro de la planta desapareció, quedando solo un fino polvo verde, la maestra se encontraba jadeando por el esfuerzo, bajo las manos, un hedor similar a el de la sangre corría por la habitación, Katara corrió hasta su hermano. Lo abrazo y entonces, se dio cuenta del pequeño fuego que estaba expandiendose por toda la habitación.

* * *

**_Adelantos: _**

**_La bahia, donde Aang encuentra a Yue, tiene algo que ver. _**

**_¿Quien inicio el fuego? _**

**_¿Que le paso a la planta? _**

**_Gracias por los reviews, me hacen MUY MUY feliz :DD _**


	7. Chapter 7

Se que probablemente quieran matarme por no actualizar en no se cuanto tiempo, pero es que kandkjsanjdknaskdnaksndkjs no me llegaba la inspiración, anyway ahi tienen, gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews :D

* * *

Un bloque de tierra cayó desde el techo, tenía el tamaño de una roca grande, la luz hizo contraste con el humo negro que poco a poco había empezado a llenar a habitación, Aang y Katara trataban de esparcirlo lo mejor que podían pero ya habían inalado demasiado humo, Suki se había llevado a Sokka fuera de la habitación, entonces ambos escucharon la familiar voz de…

-La mejor maestra tierra acaba de salvarles el día- dijo la chica, el vientre de al menos unos 8 meses y medio de embarazo ya se notaba en su estomago, el hecho de estar embarazada no acomplejaba para nada a la maestra tierra.

Toph salto desde el agujero que había creado en el techo hasta aterrizar en el suelo, de inmediato empezó a toser, empezó a hablar y adivinen a quien traje conmigo… ninguno de los dos tuvo que pensarlo era...

-¡Zuko!- grito Katara con entusiasmo a pesar de que la garganta estaba empezando a cerrársele

El señor del fuego también salto hacia el suelo amortiguando su caída lanzando llamas de sus puños. Esta vez fue Aang el que hablo:

-No tenemos tiempo para saludos, tenemos un incendio que apagar.

Los 4 maestros trataron de apagar el incendio pero parecía que cada que intentaban era más bien como si se avivara, entonces Katara recordó que había dejado la planta sin agua dejándola hecha polvo. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y mientras caía medio inconsciente al piso le grito a Aang, no funciono, su voz se había ido de la nada por el humo, entonces le lanzo un pequeña roca, Katara no podía respirar bien; Aang miro hacia abajo, hizo un movimiento de aire control y encontró a su esposa casi ahogándose en el suelo, entonces ella empezó a hacerle señas que decía "el suelo, mira el suelo" luego movió las manos como diciendo "sácalo con el aire", luego su visión se nublo y cayo inconsciente, Aang miro al suelo, a sus pies se encontraba un fino polvo verde del que no se había percatado antes, se agacho a tomar algo con sus manos, estaba caliente pero no le importo, rápidamente se llevo este polvo a la nariz, olia como a sangre, probo algo de fuego control con el polvo, si Katara estaba en lo cierto esta planta tenia algo que ver en el incendio, el fuego se quedo ahí por un tiempo, hubo una pequeña explosión y luego se consumo dejando una estela de humo gris, entonces todo empezó a tomar sentido en la mente del joven avatar, la planta, el humo, las visiones de Sokka…Yue.

_"El fuego se esparce" _

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo dejo salir creando un pequeño siseo al hacerlo, la pólvora que ahora sabía, se había mezclado con el polvo que ya era la planta exploto en el aire al salir por la ventana de la que Sokka había tratado de saltar noches atrás.

Zuko estaba cerca de la ventana agarrándose un brazo del que salía un poco de humo debido a la tela quemada, Aang corrió hacia el…

-Se quien lo hizo, se llevo a Toph, trate de protegerla enserio, pero mi hermana ella esta desquiciada- dijo Zuko.

* * *

Y entonces despertó, con la terrible sensación de que algo andaba mal, salió de su cama, desorientado y con las costillas ardiendo de dolor, cojeaba y la cabeza le sentía pesada, camino por los pasillos siguiendo su instinto que años atrás tanto le había funcionado, esta vez no era diferente, encontró a su hermana en la sala, junto a Aang y vio a Zuko en la puerta del templo, hablando con uno de esos policías maestros metal de Toph, Suki salió de la cocina, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, y corrió hacia el muchacho, este se tambaleo un poco y trato de abrazar a Suki de vuelta pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, vi a su amada, como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que la vio, pero era ella. Y el solo verla, ver ese cabello color dorado y esos ojos ámbar le hizo recordar a la que en otros tiempos también amo. A Yue. Había dormido durante un par de día y un olor metálico todavía seguía presente en su nariz, aun sentía la sensación de estar soñando. Fue por eso que recordó lo que durante tantas semanas lo había molestado, era su princesa, era ella la que le hablaba entre sueños, la que le decía que algo andaba mal, pero él había olvidado lo que ella le decía.

-Sokka…cerca de aquí hay una bahía, quiero que le pongas mi nombre, y quiero que hagas un templo ahí…no quiero que…me olvides.

Pero cuando compro esa planta de flores rojas sus sueños empezaron a cambiar y empezó a ver a aquella que parecía su princesa pero que tenía la mirada fantasma.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, regreso a la realidad, Suki lo miraba desconcertado y lloraba con él. Sokka abrazo a la guerrera y el la beso en la mejilla, ya un poco feliz se dirigió a la chica en voz alta:

-Suki…querida, yo sé que después de este episodio melodramático querrás pasar todo el día con este galán…que te parece si…nos casamos?-

La guerrera Kyoshi se sonrojo violentamente con lágrimas secas en las mejillas. La respuesta era…

-Si...

Una irritada Katara le grito, aún preocupada a Sokka:

-¡IDIOTA!¿ COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS EN ESTE MOMENTO?…-se empezó a quebrar su voz-…aún no aparece Kya ni Toph…

* * *

Yo sé que me mataran por no haber actualizado en un montón de tiempo, pero es que volví a releer la historia y me di cuenta de que no estaba tan mal como pensaba y que merecía la continuación y aquí la tienen ahora que voy a salir de la escuela espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia, gracias a todos por sus reviews, y si lo sé este capítulo fue corto.


End file.
